


Puppy.

by underthemusic



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Animals, Cute, F/M, Family, Love, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthemusic/pseuds/underthemusic
Summary: SeungYoon and HaHoon, a cute young people, decide to welcome a new furry member into their little family with the help of their beloved friend SeungHoon, who works in an animal shelter.
Kudos: 3





	Puppy.

"Babe, babe, wake up." She heard the deep morning voice of his boyfriend close to her ears, and she started to open her eyes gradually. She tried to focus the image that was in front of her and smiled after seeing those slightly swollen eyes and that soft and messy white hair. She sighed and closed her eyes again, still smiling to herself. "Come on, Hoonie. Get up."

"I'm sleepy, SeungYoon," she muttered. She felt how he rested his face on her neck. 

He groaned while telling her to get up for the third time, rubbing his face against HaHoon's skin. SeungYoon embraced her tightly and lovingly with his arms and legs, and intertwined his fingers with hers. That position made it impossible for her to move at all.

"You smell very nice, I love it," he said tickling HaHoon with his nose and making her giggle first, then laugh out loud.

"SeungYoon, please!" She tried to get away from him, but that didn't stop him from hugging her. The truth was that she wouldn't mind being there forever, however, if SeungYoon kept squeezing her like that, he would cut off her blood circulation. HaHoon thought of another way of making him let go of her.

"Yoonie..." she whispered in a sweet and innocent tone and immediately got all his attention. "Didn't you have a surprise for me? That is why you woke up so early today, isn't it?" SeungYoon just blinked, staring at her calmly. That hadn't worked either. "Babe, if you let me go, I promise we will shower together today." HaHoon tried to act cute for him, but it didn't turn out well. Even so, SeungYoon was touched by her attempts of convincing him and finally accepted her proposal. He smiled widely, showing his beautiful white teeth and getting a little bit closer to kiss her.

HaHoon returned the kiss pleasingly, since she loved the feeling of his thick lips upon hers. It made her heart warm and incredibly happy. SeungYoon caressed her cheek with care and his tenderness made her tremble. He admired her facial features, from her deep brown eyes to her rosy lips, and smiled gently. Then, he got up fastly and offered her a hand to stand up. All of a sudden, SeungYoon picked her up in his arms and carried her on his shoulder while she loudly complained.

"You promised me a shower!", the blonde man said.

*****

"SeungYoon! Are we there yet?" HaHoon tiredly asked. She looked at her watch for the fifteenth time in ten minutes and snorted. HaHoon didn't have more time before SeungYoon turned left and parked his car. In front of them, there was a brick wall which wouldn't let their sights discover what was behind it. The young woman looked at his boyfriend and frowned, wishing for an answer to her unsaid question. SeungYoon smiled without saying a word. "Where are we, Yoon?"

"You will know it soon. Be patient." His eyes became thin lines after smiling.

HaHoon got out of the car in confusion and hid one of her hands in her pocket, while the other one was held by SeungYoon. His body always kept a good temperature, even in winter, and she liked getting close to him to warm up.

SeungYoon knocked on the front door and they heard dozens of dogs barking because of the noise at the other side of the wall. HaHoon looked at his boyfriend with her eyes wide open.

"Coming!" They heard a voice that stood out among all the dogs. For HaHoon, it sounded familiar and she recognized it as SeungHoon's voice, one of SeungYoon's best friends. He was a very kind and amusing guy, and his presence always brought her nothing but joy. She genuinely liked him.

After a few seconds, the door opened and they saw a smiley SeungHoon at the other side. He was holding a small puppy with his right hand and, at the same time, he tried to block the way outside so that the other animals wouldn't scape.

"Hey guys! How are you?" he asked cheerfully and invited them to come in. HaHoon was amazed after seeing at least twenty puppies, who observed them from behind a fence. They jumped and wagged their tails brightly, some were barking and others showing their tongue. They were surely excited about meeting new people. It was then when HaHoon remembered how SeungHoon used to talk about picking up stray animals and taking care of them. He was committed to the cause, and he wanted to help those little friends get a perfect home. For HaHoon, his actions were praiseworthy.

"Who do you think would be a good member of our family?" SeungYoon asked with a smile and HaHoon pouted. She then opened her mouth in surprise, not believing that she had been offered something like that. Her glance travelled between both men.

"Really?" she asked. They nodded and proceeded to enter the fence. She looked like an excited kid whose parents had let her take her favorite candies from the store. She had wished for a pet for a very long time, and finally SeungYoon had fulfilled her wishes.

HaHoon walked among all the puppies, who were running around the place and playing between themselves. She immediately gazed at a dark ball of fur which looked at them sweetly. He was tiny and he followed them wherever they went wagging his tail, so HaHoon fell deeply in love right away. She smiled and bent down.

"I like him." She petted the puppy and he licked her hand in response.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely sure."

"Then, you can take him. I am sure he will be fine with you two", SeungHoon said.

HaHoon took the puppy in her hands and hugged him tightly.

"How are we going to name him?", SeungYoon asked.

She thought of it for a second, looking at his new adopted son.

"What about Thor?"

"It fits him perfectly." SeungYoon smiled tenderly at her and she did the same.

"Then, Thor, it is." SeungHood clapped and Thor answered with a bark.

A few minutes later, SeungYoon and HaHoon were leaving with a new member of their small family, promising to take care of him like if he was their own son.


End file.
